An important factor today in designing new vehicles, is to keep the costs of manufacturing the vehicle low. It is also becoming increasingly important to enhance the energy efficiency of the vehicle during the operation thereof in order to meet environmental protection requirements. The result, for example, is that outside mirrors on the motor vehicle are eliminated by an especially aerodynamic design. Thus, an aerodynamic drag of a vehicle is increased by 2 to 7%, for example, by the outside mirrors.
To eliminate the need for an outside mirror, cameras, which are appropriately oriented for capturing the relevant area, are mounted on the vehicle. The image from these cameras is directly shown to the driver of a vehicle via a display.